Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a mask for deposition.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is one kind of many flat display apparatuses in use today. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is an active light-emitting element that is thin and lightweight with low-voltage driving requirements, and produces wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response times. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is increasingly being recognized as a next-generation display element.
The active light-emitting element may be classified as either an inorganic light-emitting element or an organic light-emitting element according to a material of a light emission layer included therein. Because the organic light-emitting element has better luminance, response time, and color display characteristics than the inorganic light-emitting element, the development of the organic light-emitting element is actively being performed.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic film and/or an organic electrode, which are formed by a vacuum evaporation deposition method. However, because the organic light-emitting display apparatus is currently being developed into a high resolution organic light-emitting display apparatus, a width of an open slit of a mask, which is used in the vacuum evaporation deposition method, becomes narrow, thereby decreasing the distribution of a deposition source in the vacuum evaporation deposition method.
In order to manufacture the high resolution organic light-emitting display apparatus, a shadow effect is reduced or removed. Accordingly, the deposition method is performed in a state that a substrate and a mask closely contact each other, and technologies are being developed to improve the close contact between the substrate and the mask.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.